Pay de Cerezas
by SolVermell
Summary: Una cita misteriosa de Teresa Lisbon termina de una forma inesperada.


**Disclaimer: **Qué más quisiera, pero los personajes de los que habla para nada se me ocurrieron a mí. Así que le agradezco a Bruno Heller y a sus escritores que los pusieran en mi mente...claro al ponerlos primero en mi pantalla.

**A/N: **Este fanfic fue participante del Challenge de Tema Libre del Foro en Español de The Mentalist, espero que disfruten tanto de su lectura, como yo disfruté en su escritura y en su relectura. Los leo en los comentarios.

**Pay de Cerezas**

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad estás en Sacramento?- Sin dejar que la persona del otro lado de la línea le respondiera, Teresa Lisbon exclamó: -Creí que nunca te vería por aquí. Es que es...tan inesperado. Mira, ahora tengo que terminar algunos pendientes, pero qué te parece si nos vemos para cenar, a las 8:30 en el restaurante "Eleganza" en la Av. Principal. Voy a hacer una reservación a mi nombre.

Después de quedar de acuerdo, Lisbon colgó el auricular con una sonrisa en los labios. La llamada de aquél hombre la había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque habían existido algunas llamadas esporádicas entre ellos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto por última vez, así que eso hacía que le tomara tan de imprevisto la noticia. Pero en realidad se sentía contenta.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

Teresa volvió la cara hacia la puerta y se encontró con el rostro inquisitivo de Patrick Jane.

-Nada. Nada más sonreí-. La verdad era que Lisbon no tenía intenciones de compartir sus noticias con nadie, por lo menos no ahora, hasta que tuviera toda la información del por qué de aquella sorpresiva visita. Pero Jane no se conformó con esta respuesta, y su expresión no pasó desapercibida para la agente.

-Bueno, ¿qué no puedo estar feliz nada más porque sí? La alegría no siempre tiene una razón.-

Como se dio cuenta de que Lisbon no quería dar explicaciones Patrick decidió no insistir, por ahora. -Ok. Está bien. Estás contenta nada más porque sí. Pues yo venía a decirte que los chicos se están organizando para ir a cenar a Lily's ¿quieres ir?

-Mmmm...me gustaría, pero la verdad es que ya tengo planes.

-¿Ah sí?- aunque la respuesta lo tomó algo desprevenido, Jane continuó con la conversación.- Bueno, entonces que te diviertas. Y sigue con tu felicidad sin motivo.- Dicho esto, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

El sarcasmo de Jane no le importó mucho realmente. Su mente estaba enfocada en que llegara el momento de reunirse con aquella persona, por lo que hizo la reservación y apresuró sus actividades dejando algunos pendientes poco importantes para la mañana siguiente.

El equipo pasó a despedirse de ella recién pasadas las 8, todos excepto Patrick, a lo cual Lisbon no le dio gran importancia. Después de que se hubieron ido todos y la oficina quedó vacía, salió apresuradamente pues se dio cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo para estar en punto en el restaurante, y la verdad es que no tenía la mínima intención de hacer esperar a su invitado.

Eran las 8:33 pm cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta del restaurante "Eleganza" y dio un vistazo rápido buscando el rostro de su acompañante. Logró divisarlo al fondo y le hizo una seña rápida con la mano. Mientras se aproximaba, Lisbon se dio cuenta de que estaba charlando con alguien más que estaba de espaldas sentado en su mesa y a quien por un momento creyó reconocer, pero inmeditamente desechó la idea por parecer absurda, ilógica e imposible.

Desafortunamente para ella, esa idea absurda, ilógica e imposible se convirtió en realidad frente a sus ojos al llegar a la mesa.

-¡Hola Lisbon! Llegaste muy puntual.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jane?

-Oí decir que este restaurante tiene el mejor pay de cerezas de Sacramento y decidí que lo mejor era venir a comprobarlo por mi mismo. Y ahora justamente, estoy conociendo a tu hermano James.

-¿Cómo diablos sabías que yo iba a venir aquí? ¿Y cómo supiste que él es mi hermano?- la desesperación y la incredulidad se había apoderado de Teresa.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte? La verdad fue muy sencillo. Te leí la mente.- Al ver la expresión exasperada de su compañera de trabajo, Jane decidió hablar honestamente. -La verdad es que antes de entrar a tu oficina, alcancé a escuchar que habías quedado con alguien en este lugar y a esta hora. Y al verte con aquella expresión de felicidad y escuchar tus intentos por no decirme tus razones, decidí que lo quería averiguar. Considerando la falta de casos interesantes en el CBI últimamente, me he visto en la necesidad de buscar mis propios misterios por resolver.

Lisbon no hacía más que negar con la cabeza, y expresar desdén, pero Jane prosiguió con su explicación: -Al llegar aquí no tenía la certeza de con quién te reunirías, pero después de que dí tu nombre en la entrada y me condujeron a esta mesa, no tuve más que mirar 2 segundos a James para darme cuenta de quién se trataba. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, pecas en la nariz y esa intensidad dañada en su mirada. Definitivamente es un Lisbon.

A pesar de que Teresa estaba francamente molesta, no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por la facilidad con la que Jane procesaba los detalles y obtenía conclusiones bastante acertadas.

Tratando de sonar amable, pero con una nota de sarcasmo bastante obvia, Lisbon se sentó a la mesa y dijo: -Bueno, pues ya conociste a James, ya platicaste con él. Ahora, si no te molesta, nosotros tenemos una cita y bastante que hablar, así que te agradeceré que nos dejes solos.

Jane hizo un además de querer explicar algo, pero antes de que dijera cualquier palabra, James Lisbon habló: -La verdad, Teresa, es que a mí también me tomó por sorpresa encontrarme aquí con el Sr. Jane, pero me cayó como del cielo. Verás, la razón por la que vine a buscarte es porque quería pedirte un favor. Quería que me presentaras con Patrick. Es que...necesito su ayuda.

Esto ya era demasiado. Ahora resultaba que su hermano, al que no había visto en quién sabe cuanto tiempo, la buscaba sólo para que le presentara a Jane: -¿Qué? ¿Sólo para eso me hablaste? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Vamos Lisbon. No te enojes.

-¡Tú cállate, Jane!

-Teresa, por favor, no me lo tomes a mal. De verdad necesito la ayuda de Jane. Tengo un problema bastante grande en mi negocio. Alguien me ha estado robando, y la verdad es que no puedo ni imaginarme quién. Y no he querido denunciar la situación a la policía porque todo el personal es de mi plena confianza, por lo que si descubro al culpable quisiera darle la oportunidad de disculparse y negociar con él, sin necesidad de llegar a otras instancias. El problema es que no sé ni por dónde empezar para saber de quién se trata. Y como he oído hablar mucho de las habilidades de Jane, especialmente a tí- Teresa se puso nerviosa y abrió la boca pero no logró decir nada- creo que me pueden ser bastante útiles.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y acaso no has oído hablar de mis habilidades? ¿No sabías que yo soy una agente senior? ¿Qué estoy a cargo del Departamento de Crímenes Serios del Buró de Investigaciones de California? ¿No crees que yo también te podría ayudar?

-Oh, por favor, Lisbon. No te pongas celosa.

-¡Shhhhhhh!

-Mira, hermana. No es que no sepa de todo lo que eres capaz y todo lo que has hecho, pero no quiero traerte problemas, precisamente porque eres una agente estatal. Sé lo importantes que son para tí las reglas, y no quisiera que arriesgaras tu trabajo por involucrarte en un caso fuera de tus responsabilidades y que además tiene que ver con alguien de tu familia.

Aunque Lisbon seguía bastante molesta, la explicación de su hermano la tranquilizó un poco. Tenía razón, el utilizar tiempo y recursos del CBI le podría traer problemas; y bueno, Jane también tenía razón. Se sentía un poco celosa por el hecho de no ser ella la que pudiera sacar del apuro a su hermano, como había sido desde que había tomado la cabeza de la familia al morir sus padres.

-Teresa, escúchame. Sé que nunca te he dicho algo así pero no tienes idea de cuánto te valoro, y cuánto aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y nuestros hermanos, y entiendo que todavía te sientas con la responsabilidad de ayudarnos y sacarnos de problemas, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que ya somos adultos y podemos valernos por nosotros mismos. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no necesitemos que, de vez en cuando nos des una ayudadita.- Esto último lo dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Jane. Lisbon se sonrojó y compuso una sonrisa llena de sorpresa.

Después, los tres pasaron un rato en la mesa hablando sobre el problema, mientras compartían un pay de cerezas que, definitivamente, no era el mejor de Sacramento. Cuando terminaron, James se despidió de ellos y quedó en llamar a Patrick para que fuera a visitarlo a San Diego y pusiera en marcha el plan para descubrir al ladrón. A su hermana le dio un largo abrazo y le dirigió una larga mirada que dijo mucho más que cualquier palabra.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus autos, Jane se detuvo un momento para observar a Teresa. -¿Qué, qué pasa?¿Por qué te detienes y te me quedas viendo así?

-Te lo dije. La felicidad SIEMPRE tiene una razón.- Aunque Lisbon puso los ojos en blanco no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y dirigirla hacia Jane.


End file.
